Be Happy
by Oreo-chan93
Summary: Kakashi is NOT happy so anko helps him , then shes NOT happy so kakashi helps her , too bad she doesn't remember him. a KakaAnko one-shot


Anko's perspective

Mud MUD mud , I love to play with mud.

It was raining today in konoha , and when it rains that means there are puddles and when there are puddles of water then there are MUDS.

"YAY"I shouted as I jumped on the puddle as the watery mud splashed around me.

I kept jumping from each puddle to puddle laughing happily to myself .

Who needs friends when I can have all the fun for myself

I stopped and looked in front of me there was a boy a little older then me he looked sad I don't know how I knew he was sad because he wore a mask that covered his whole face but oddly I just felt it .

I hate it when people are sad , so I'll go and make him happy

I skipped towards and sat beside him.

"hi" I said happily to him

"…."

I frowned at him " you could at least say something" I said as I crossed my arms on my chest.

After a few minutes he looked at me and said in a rather dark and husky tone "what do you want?"

My frown disappeared " I wanna make you happy" I answered

"go away , I can never be happy"

"why not?" I asked

"because no one can be happy so easily" he said

"oh yeah you wanna bet" I said determined to prove him wrong

"..just go away will ya"

"nope I'm staying with you until you have a smile on your face"

"Arghhhh" he growled angrily as he got up and walked away , but I wasn't gonna let him off that easily so I followed him.

He turned around fast and gave me a glare "I said go AWAY"

"NO"

"WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE"

I shrugged and he growled again and continued walking as I followed him

Later on we arrived at the memorial stone , he stood in front of it and ignored me , I sat down and waited until he was done saying his prayers.

After half an hour of waiting , I got bored and thought that he must've used a replacement to get rid of me , but when I checked , it was still him , man that's one long prayer.

Of course I can't just sit around and do nothing so I decided to play for a bit.

I jumped from puddle to puddle enjoying myself and twirling around under the rain.

I did that for almost 2 hours.

"what are you doing?" someone said that snapped me out of trying to catch the water drops on my mouth , I turned around to see him , it seems that he finally was done .

"I'm just playing , wanna join?" I answered to him

"no thanks…"

"fine then , whatever suit you" I said as I continued to play around

"…listen , I'm….sorry that I yelled at you…its just that-"

"its ok" I said cutting him off "you were just having a bad day , I understand"

"you understand! , how? , how would you understand? , how could you possibly understand" he was starting to get mad again

"well you don't have to yell" no I'm getting mad

He huffed at me , "I understand, because I lost my father too , and my mother"

He looked down the ground "oh,…if that's so , then why are you happy"

"because , I want them to be happy"

He looked at me dumbly " huh?"

"just because they're dead doesn't mean they're not around , they're still with me even thou I can't see them , and I don't think that they would be happy for me if I was angry all the time and yelling at little girls"

He looked at the ground again and mumbled"…sorry"

I smiled "and I think that they would be happy if I was happy , don't you think so too?"

"…yeah , I guess your right"

"of course I'm right" I said proudly

He chuckled "so , …what were you doing earlier?"

"I'm having fun" I said with a grin

"…can I …join?" he said while turning his head away of embarrassment

"sure , I'm anko by the way"

"I'm kakashi , hatake kakashi"

"nice to meet you kakashi hatake kakashi , does your family have this repetitive name or something?" I asked , which he just laughed.

We both played together , chasing each other under the rain , and splashing each other with water on the ground.

Eventually we were completely soaked .

"achoo" I sneezed

"I think we should go now before you get sick" he said

"but I m fine" I wined , but then I started to shiver.

"sure you are" he said sarcastically "c'mon lets go"

"humph"

We ran to the nearest shelter , which was the ichikaru ramen store .

"lets eat something warm" he said

"okay"

"hmm , excuse me"

"welcome little folks , what is it that you like?" said the owner of the ramen store

"umm , I would like to have chicken ramen please and ..um what would you like anko?"

"hmmm , do you have any dango's?"

"dango's?" the store owner said oddly "err , well I don't sell dango's but I do have this special sweet mitarashi soup I made newly"

"mitarashi , cool mitarashi is my last name , I want one of those"

"okay then , one chicken ramen and one mitarashi soup coming up" he said as he disappeared in what is supposed to be the kitchen.

"I guess you like sweets" kakshi said

"yup, you don't like em?"

"nah , I'm not that much into sweats"

"fine then its your lose" I said as he chuckled.

A few seconds later , the owner came in and got us our food " here you go , one chicken ramen for you and one mitarashi soup for you , miss mitarashi"

"arigato" we both said to him, I started to drink the sweet hot soup that would cure my cold.

once we were done kakashi insisted to pay , but the owner said it was on the house .

the rain stopped and the sun rose , shining its way to earth , my eyes was blinded for a moment until it adjusted to the new found bright light.

"so , um I should be going now" kakahi said

"hmm , yeah okay , maybe we'll meet again sometime" I said

"sure , sometime"

And with that we parted off in different directions , many years passed by since we saw each other.

I was an adult , and now I'm just walking around the training ground , until it started to rain, stupid rain I HATE RAIN I shouted in my head as I kicked the rock angrily on the floor which landed on a near by puddle that splashed .

"why are you so mad?"

A voice said , as I turned around and saw non other then one of konoha's white fang genius , and by the looks of it , his pants was dirty , covered with muddy water that must've been my fault when I kicked the rock.

"I'm not mad" I said

"well , you not happy either" he stated

"whatever" I muttered to myself

"you should be happy and have fun"

"why should i?" I yelled at him

"well , you don't have to yell" he said

"…sorry , its just i-"

"its okay , you were having a bad day , I understand"

"you understand! , how? , how would you understand? , how could you possibly understand" I yelled at him again.

He was silent for a few minutes.

"because…" he said " I know how it feels"

Now I was the silent one , until I sneezed.

"why don't we get out of here before you get sick" he said as I nodded.

We ran to the nearest shelter , which was the ichiraku ramen store.

"lets eat something warm" he said

"okay"

"hmm , excuse me"

"welcome kakshi-san , hello there miss miatarshi" said the owner of the ramen store

"huh? How did you know my name? , I don't come to this place often" I said

"well you did say that your last name was mitarashi many years ago , and I still remember , so what is it that you two would like to have?"

"umm , I would like to have chicken ramen please and ..um what would you like anko?"

"hmmm , do you have any dango's?"

"dango's?" the store owner said oddly "err , I don't sell dango's but I do have this sweet mitarashi soup"

"mitarashi soup?" I said dumbly

"okay then , one chicken ramen and one mitarashi soup coming up" he said as he went in the kitchen before I could protest.

"I guess you like sweets" kakashi said

"yeah" I said then fell silent

"I love sweets specially the one called mitarashi" he said

"…". I didn't say anything , and I tried not to think too much about what he said of loveing a sweet called mitarashi…

A few minutes of silence later, the owner came in and got us our food " here you go , one chicken ramen for you and one mitarashi soup for you , miss mitarashi"

"arigato" we both said to him , I started to drink the sweet hot soup that would cure my cold.

Once we were done , kakashi insisted to pay but the owner said it was on the house

For some strange reason I feel this is some sort of dejavu but not that much.

The rain stopped and the moon shone as it illuminated the sky and the stars twinkled brightly.

"Would you mind if I walked with you" said kakashi

I shrugged "if you wish it" I said and started walking back home, it was kind of cold, the chilli wind blew against my fishnet shirt as I shivered , I closed my trench coat for warmth and kept walking , I looked beside me , kakashi was reading his book while walking , one thing came to my mind when I saw that book , ….pervert.

i was half way there when I asked him something "hey kakashi , are you happy?"

"yes" he said without looking away from his book

"why?" I asked , as far as I know he lost his parents , his comrades his mentor and his student , he lost everyone he cares, I want to know why is he still happy , and not hurting.

"hmm , because i want them to be happy" he said

I looked at him dumbly "huh?"

"I lost almost everyone I care for but, just because they're dead doesn't mean they're not around , they're still with me even thou I can't see them , and I don't think that they would be happy for me if I was angry all the time and yelling other people"

"…."

"and I think that they would be happy if I was happy , don't you think so too?" he said as I saw his eye crinkle indicating that hi was smiling.

"…yeah , I guess your right" I said

"of course I'm right" he said proudly and I just rolled my eye.

"so , who are the people left that you cared about?"

"well , there's naruto and sakura…and…"

I waited for him to finish his sentence but he didn't .

"and?....who?"

He looked at me "and you" he said then smiled

I stopped walking and avoided his gaze as I felt my face heat up , that rain must have affected me much worse then I thought.

"this is my stop" I said to him as i realized that I was right in front of my apartment door.

"so , um I should be going now" kakahi said

"hmm , yeah okay , maybe we'll meet again sometime" I said

"sure , sometime but hopefully much sooner" he said as he burst into smoke.

I was laying on my bed thinking of what he said , what did he mean by loving a sweet called mitarashi , I thought he didn't even liked sweets.

I sighed and went to sleep.

The next day , the hokage gave me a day off from missions , and to my luck I ran into kakashi this morning who also was a day off , we ended up spending time together.

And well , I guess he wasn't all that bad ,I like him , we understood each other and had this comfortable silence between us , but what surprised me most was that when he walked me back him ,I was opening my door and unawarly he kissed my cheek and left , I was stunned , it wasn't everyday I get kissed by someone like him without knowing.

But that wasn't what surprised me , what really surprised me was that I actually kinda …liked it.

I'm probably gonna see him do that a lot more often now and maybe I can give him one in return.


End file.
